Supergirl
by marmarpenn
Summary: 13 year old Kara finally is aloud off the farm and on the Young Justice team what will happen when villains start to go even more insane and will a knew villain unknown to the Young Justice world come to light and can Kara stop it. Set after season 1 season 2 never happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place season 1 there is no season 2. I know Kara in the comics is older when she comes to Earth but I made her 13. I also made her like the Kara from JL unlimited in some sorts.**

**1-**

Kara tapped her foot wrapping one arm to her elbow and the other left handing down. The skirt meant to be part of her costume was far too short in her eyes and the half top she would rather be a full top. Her bon hair fell into waves down her back that is the only part of her costume she liked because pony tails made her feel like she was in some sort of cage but the boots she had to admit she loved read leather.

Clark put a hand on her shoulder protectively and Conner stood next to her ever since she came to Earth they have been like brother and sister Kara couldn't help but envy him thought he was able to go on missions right out of Cadmus while Clark was worried Kara 'was not ready'.

Now she was she tugged on the skirt yet again annoyed she swore she saw Conner smirk and it took everything not to stick out her tongue at him but Batman was talking to her and thought she wasn't listening she didn't want to take any chances of getting fired when she just got hired.

"Got it," Batman said.

"Yeah ok…" she mumbled she had to admit Batman was scary as heak he was over a two feet taller than her and she had to put her head in an uncomfortable position to make eye contact.

"Tour," Conner pulled Kara away with a jolt that she was not expecting.

13 year old Kara started walking with Conner she looked down trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Meet Kaldur he's our leader," Kara managed to look up he was only a foot taller than her thankfully he wasn't as tall as Batman.

"I am glad to have you on the team," he smiled kindly and Kara returned and shy smile.

"Wally give it back!" I heard a girl scream trying to chase a boy zooming around the room with a remote he zoomed back and forth past her and she put her foot out making him tumble into a trip.

"Are they?"

"We have no idea," Conner said.

Suddenly a boy swooped over the boy who Kara presumed Wally running to the blonde and did another flip over the blond taking the remote out of her hand and landing on the couch and started flipping channels to a Gymnastics compotation.

"Does this happen…"

"Every day and we seem to in the end be watching Gymnastics compotation," Meg'an appeared beside Kara she was suddenly glad to see a friendly face. Meg'an was Connors girlfriend Kara engulfed her in a hug.

"Megan you only did half my make up you just bolted out!" a girl groaned walking out.

"Sorry Zetanna I just remembered Kara was coming today," Meg'an said.

"Oh hi I'm Zetanna and your Kara," she smiled.

"Hey guys your so busy fighting over a stupid remote you didn't even notice Kara got here!" the three teenagers were now having full on fist fight the blond pushed herself out and stood up her braid was messed up and she smiled Kara liked the girl she seemed to have a wild side to her.

"Uh hi Kara, I'm Airtimes" she kicked the boy Kara think she remembered his name being Wally.

The boy stood up pushing his Sunglasses back in place.

"Robin," he said.

"Uh I'm new on Earth and the time I've been here I've been living on a farm but I'm pretty sure that is a girls name," Kara blurted.

The room burst into laughter and Kara's face reddened.

"IT's his Superhero name and I'm Wally," he said with a flash of a smile.

"Do you have Super strength like Superman," Wally asked.

"Yeah, all his powers but a little downsized I'm only 13," Kara said sheepishly keeping her head low she never liked to talk about her powers especially around Conner since she had more than him.

"So you're his cousin that's like awesome," said Wally wide eyed.

"Yeah it kind of is once you get past living on a farm part," Kara blurted.

She always has had trouble keeping her mouth closed even on Krypton she did she was latterly frozen into a piece of ice on another planet luckily Clark found her. Kara glad to be alive never was the same as she was on Krypton she was naïve and dumb she never saw the en of her people coming and she never stopped it. Kara's parents both dead like the rest of Krypton and Kara were never close Kara wished it was better. Clark told her this is a new start a new place to call home a place where we can stop the same thing from happening.

The alarm sounded breaking Kara from her deep thought she followed Conner to the same room Batman explained the rules in she guessed Batman and Clark never left because they were still deep in conversation.

"Are you sure she's ready," Batman said.

"She has to be plus-"

"Oh team that was fast I'm sure you've introduce her to the team Conner?" Clark put one hand on both of our shoulders we nodded. At first Clark and Conner were never close now well they are like father and son exactly like father and son they are technically.

Kara looked at Batman his face was stone cold and he showed no emotion. _Lucky him._ Kara thought sourly with a slight frown.

"There has been some off activity with the Joker in a town in Tokyo he seems to be targeting the city's banks in a smile face-"

Batman was broke off by Wally's laugh he stopped suddenly, "Wait your serious?"

"I'm always serious," Batman said, "As I was saying the next bank we think it will hit is the south central bank you job is to watch it and don't interfere with anything unless it's happening and then you call us…"

"Bats," Robin groaned, "We're not little kids."

"So far he's killed everyone in his way-"

"Like every other villain we can handle this," he said.

"I'm not sure," Batman looked straight at Kara, "But your right… act if it's happening don't disappoint me ok?"

"Got it," Robin said with a sly smile.

Kara turned to leave but was stopped, "Kara, Conner?"

I turned only my head around, "Careful and Conner protect her…"

We walked away again, "Overprotective much…" Kara murmured.

"He… well there was a hologram-"

"I know the story on how he found me my dad sent a hologram that when Clark turned a certain age that he could take care of me it would find him-"

"And the hologram told him to protect you with his life… he's taking that seriously," he said.

"And that is why he made me stay on a farm for months?"

"Kara he's trying give him coo toe's for that," Conner said.

"Fine so how are we going to get there anyway?" Kara asked.

"Oh Meg'an has a ship a Bio Ship it's really cool actually," he said and suddenly Kara saw it a big red ship and the first thought she had was… _finally away from that stinking farm._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Kara dogged a bullet and another guy shot at her it stung but it bounced off like rubber that would leave a mark.

She turned around to face her shooter he started cowering backwards and shot again this time it whizzed past her she grabbed the gun and twisted it in an odd angle and threw it to the ground.

"What now hot shot," she sneered punching him in the stomach he fell to the ground. Joker ran inside Kara's biggest mistake was following him into the bank alone the clerk at the from desk started pilling money in as he laughed he hadn't noticed Kara yet that was good she flew up flying towards him with great speed and then punched his jaw he fell to a heap knocked out.

"Greetings Kara of Krypton," the voice made her jump out of her skin it was familiar too familiar.

"Get out," she looked at the banker she nodded running quickly out the only sound for a few moments was the tap of her high heels.

"Who are you?" Kara looked around trying to find the mysterious voice.

"But you know me too well Kara of Krypton you know me far too well," he said.

A shiver went up her spine and she clenched her fists going as white a snow, "Brainiac…"

"Ah you seem different Kara mature grown taller perhaps," he came out of the shadows a machine that glowed green it was just how she remembered him.

She suddenly felt weak at the feet she lost her balance falling on the floor to her knees as he got closer she could feel the power being sucked dry out of her dots danced in her vision and she felt nauseas, dehydrated and hungry.

"Supergirl!" she herd someone scream from the door she fell lower to the ground she tried her best to stay awake but it wasn't working every second it got only worse. She tied to stand up but she fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

Suddenly Robin kicked the robot sending it toppling.

"Downloading…" it kept saying as the boy wonder started breaking threw the layers of the robot. He finally got to the core he pulled the large green rock out and Kara winced in pain he barely glanced over as he opened a compartment in his utility belt and put it in the pain subsided but she still felt horrible.

Robin started to haul Kara to her feet and she gladly used him to support herself.

"Kara what was that thing," he asked.

Kara almost felt like someone was dangling another piece of Kryptonite above her head.

"Not here," she looked at Conner who was being supported by Kaldur.

"Why did it have Kryptonite… unless…" she barely herd the boy who appeared to be her age mumble to himself.

"Is everyone here," Kaldur said once we were in the large bio ship Kara felt sort of better sitting down but she felt greener than Meg'an.

"Ok we're alone talk," Robin said.

"I was eleven when Brainiac blew up krypton my city remained but they came in a whole army of them they were unstoppable they didn't even have to kill us the radiation was doing that my parents never let me go any ware we lived in a part that wasn't bad but then they… froze me so I wouldn't age and I would be let out by Cl- Superman once the radiation was safe that robot we just faced," Kara avoided the looks of the team instead she looked at the passing city, "That was only a soldier he could control a few at once no not a few a lot…"

Conner sat next to the girl she wanted to sob into his arms but she couldn't not here, "My parents they were suppose to freeze they weren't in there chambers and we never saw their body's we don't know…"

"So that think is what killed a civilization of Superman's basically," Wally said.

Kara nodded looking at the boy, "Do you think he-"

"I didn't finish before we froze our selves we couldn't take the chance of Brainiac's being there when we woke so we injured them he must have found a way to rebuild himself and given the right amount of time he will try to kill your race too," she looked at the red hair boy.

"Kara," Conner murmured.

"I won't be naïve," Kara said.

"My uncle Superman's dad tried to stop it Brainiac was suppose to be a cleaning and protection everyone was too naïve to believe that Brainiac was plotting to take over the world even my mom and dad I wont do it again," Kara snapped.

The ship went silent, "Joker do you think he was bait?" Kaldur said calmly.

"Exactly he probably bargained with the villains said they would rule the world with him, when the time comes he'll dispose of them just like the rest that was exactly a trap…" Kara said she ran her fingers threw her hair frustrated.

The Bioship landed thankfully and Kara stood up immediately walking off afraid to cry.

"Kara," Conner screamed after her Kara kept walking faster and faster she probably was using so accelerated speed she finally got to the room that Superman let her have Conner and Clark painted it red and blue for her they got her a little hamster Kara called snowball because of it's white fur she landed on the plush bed with a satisfying plump grabbed her pillow and laid down stifling her cries. She finally had a new place to call home and he was going to ruin it too like her ruins everything. The door swung open slightly she looked to see who it was Clark she was never so glad to see her cousin she stood up and ran to him sobbing in his arms. Conner stood awkwardly aside.

"Kara, me and Conner have never seen Brainiac's are you sure," Clark went on one nee even at that height he was only a few inches shorter than Kara.

"Clark there's no doubt I saw him I just felt so helpless," Kara said.

HE nodded, "How much do you know about them…"

"Not much I didn't leave much I watched from my window," Kara said with a frown.

He kept his lips in a straight line, "Follow."

Conner went wide eyes, "Are we?"

"Yes Conner," Clark managed a weak smile to the mini version of him.

"Where exactly-"

"Superman's secret fortress," Conner said.

"You have a secret fortress!" Kara put her hands on her hips, "Seriously I needed to get off that farm more often."

We were at the Zeta tube he programmed it and we walked through slowly the light blinded me at first but soon it adjusted and wind blew my hair and I instinctively pulled down my dark red skirt Conner pulled me along as he got to this weird ice place at the front door he picked up a key.

"Only those with super strength can pick this up so I trust you won't be having parties?" Clark said.

"I'll think about it," Kara smirked he unlocked the door and finally warm air overwhelmed me as I stepped in he closed the door behind him with a slight pop and we were inside there were two statues I recognized them immediately. My uncle and aunt I couldn't help but look.

"Do you?"

"No," he sighed.

Kara frowned it would be nice to see her parents again," Not a statue at least but I have something else I was going to give it to you for your birthday but here he pulled out a golden necklace."

"It's a locket I took a picture of their hologram," he said handing Kara the golden necklace it felt nice in her hands and Kara put it around my neck. Kara engulfed him into a hug and he hugged back.

"Come on," I followed him to a large computer he typed a few things and I gasped seeing the large robot appear on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Kara dodged Robins kick barely and she skidded on the mats irritating her skin. He didn't have to punch her and if he did he was smart enough to realize he would most likely break his hand. Instead he kept tripping Kara and flipping her and when he wasn't doing that he was dodging her attacks so often it made her tired. Soon her arms felt like led and The Boy Wonder tripped her and she fell the floor hard.

"And Robin wins this match," Kara lay on the ground for a few seconds then saw a hand come into her view she gladly took it and walked with the boy wonder to the bleachers. Robin was a year older than Kara at the moment Kara if in school would start as a Freshman and he would be a Junior this year but he was the closest member of the team that is her age then there's Zetanna who is a little over 15 but she mostly kept to herself.

Airtimes and Wally started fighting but in the end it ended up with hem both giggling in the re backs then Airtimes gave Wally a peak before returning eh bleachers the red head sat there for a second with a dumbstruck look on his freckled face.

"I think that is enough training for today but I think we should go out for dinner we've all been working exception-"

"Good I'm starving," Wally zoomed in and back out of the locker room already in his clothes.

"Outside the base?"

"It's ok Kara, now you know what humans are like-"

"On a farm I was on a farm then stuck in a cave," Kara pointed out.

"You'll be fine plus Clark told me he'll enroll you in school in the next few weeks," Conner said.

"Wait seriously," Kara said.

He nodded.

"Wicked," Kara murmured to herself hurrying to the locker room she got into a dark blue blouse and dark black skinny jeans she kept her hair down looking at herself in the mirror she looked like a normal teenager how could anyone expect she was Krypton an. She took a breath.

You can do this Kara she thought to herself.

She walked outside the rest were faster changers which made Kara jealous. Meg'an was in her human form which looked weird to Kara she liked her as a martin better it was more her.

"Ok first rule about being American is don't worry about the portion," Wally zoomed next to her and Airtimes slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't listen to him he has brain damage for a geek," Airtimes said stepping threw the Zeta Tube Kara was last she took one last look at the base and she stepped threw a cold wind whipped her blond hair around and she wrapped her arms across her chest and shivered she regretted not bringing a jacket.

The city was unbelievably noisy and at first it overwhelmed Kara of home she remembered the busyness flashes of happy memory's played across her mind.

"Kara, are you coming," Conner waved his hand in front of the young girls face snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah sorry just a little sidetracked," Kara murmured to herself.

Conner took one nervous glance at Kara before starting to walk. The thing she liked most about the city was the smell you wouldn't notice it but you half to remember Kara never exactly has smelled a Earth city before. It gave her this odd feeling of freedom she wanted to put her arms out stand in the middle of the street and spin around but that diffidently may make her seem abnormal so it was for the best that Kara didn't do it she followed the group to a food place.

"It's a hot dog place," Conner said.

"You mean they kill puppies," Kara is suddenly taken aback.

"Uh no they don't kill puppies but I wouldn't want to know the food that makes this either," he laughed dryly.

Kara walked in the door people talked around her normally and Kara froze she couldn't mess this up she took a deep breath walking to the counter with the others. She barely heard Kaldur order the food before they sat down at a table.

"Hey Conner is that your sister?" a boy said he was tall dark brown skin buff next to him stood a girl obviously his girlfriend.

"Oh hey Mal she's my little cousin," he said ruffling Kara's hair. Kara forced an uncomfortable smile, "She just moved here from uh… Kansas…"

"Hi I'm Mal and this is my girlfriend Karen," said the boy.

"Uh… nice to meet you I'm Kara," said Kara nervously tapping her fort.

"We'll see you at school I guess," Karen said walking out of the hot dog shop.

"See that wasn't so hard," Airtimes said.

"Easy for you to say," Kara murmured.

"Oh yeah another tip try not to fry people," Wally said.

"I'm not stupid I have common sense what do you think the people of Krypton are barbaric," Kara rolled her light blue eyes.

"Yeah you have like super strength heat vision ect." Wally shrugged.

"Only under a yellow sun I only knew about these powers a few years ago," Kara explained he voice went soft and she's not sure if anyone could here, "Plus if we had those powers we may have stood chance."

The hot dogs came and Kara took a bite it tasted amazing.

"Yeah eye lids delicious," Robin said taking a bite.

Kara quickly swallowed her food, "Did you say eye lids?"

The crowd of friends bursted into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**4:**

Conner droe the car as Kara sat in the back seat sitting next to Zetanna.

"Here it is," Conner said parking the car. Kara got out it was just like in the TV shows kids riding skateboards having fights laughing breaking up making out just like in the TV shows she frowned school may really suck if she gets on the wrong side of things.

"Did you here Superman has a new side kick her name is Supergirl way cooler than Airtimes she punched Joker once and he was down!" said a hushed voice. , "What if she was someone we knew?"

She looked to see the voice it was two kids on a tablet they looked to be her grade.

"Please I doubt she would go to school she would be recognized duh," Kara saw the other girl who stood behind them she was pretty tan skin curly brown hair pulled into two pig tails and big dark brown eyes she wore a tank top and shorts with combat boots.

She made eye contact with the girl and she looked away only taking another brief glance at the girl who was whispering something in the boys ear.

The bell rang startling Kara.

"Do you need help finding your classes?" a girl said Kara turned around she was blond with princess curls and grayish green eyes her face was flawless from pimples.

"Uh sure…"

"I'm Sandy," she giggled she seemed to get highly annoyed with this girl she took a glance at already walking away Conner who she saw smirk.

"I have first period with you!" Kara never noticed the blond snatch the scedual.

"Uh cool," Kara murmured.

"Follow me," she started walking so fast Kara had to practically jog to keep up with hershe turned a sharp corner and opened the door for Kara walking in behind her. She sat down in a seat and patted for her to go sit next to her.

"Mr.B can I got to go to the ladies room," she said.

"Yes make it quick," the man sighed.

A shadow leaned against her desk.

"Fair warning Sandy may look like a Barbie but that doesn't mean you should be friends with her," It was the curly haired girl.

"Oh trust me I wasn't planning on it," Kara managed a shy smile.

"Good if you want a place to sit at lunch are table is the back corners find me," she sat down in a seat behind me just as the bell rang. Kara was excited for lunch she had already made friends she thinks.

At lunch Kara entered the large food court she looked around for the curly hair girl but she couldn't seem to find her.

"Yo new girl," the curly hair girl stood on top of a table waving her hands people around her looked at her oddly but the curly haired girl didn't seem to care Kara admired that.

She hurried gripping her lunch tray in her hands.

"Never caught your name," she said as Kara sat down.

"Kara Kent," she said.

"Well I'm Kix, he's Jack the genius and the one who you won't here say more than two sentences a day is Kyle," she said.

Jack was the one holding the tablet earlier and Kara found it ironic that he was talking about Kara.

"Ever since the Young Justice team went public Jacks been obsessed especially with this new 'Super Girl'." She laughed, "He's a geek."

"You're the one obsessed with your aunt who is dating Super Man," Jack pointed out concintrateing on his I pad.

"Wait your aunt is Lois Lane," Kara gasped she's met her a few times only a few Kara liked the risky reporter.

"Step Aunt but I want to be a reporter like her," she took a spoon full of strawberry yogurt.

"So Kara where'd you move from?" Jack asked.

"Kansas near a farm on metropolis, I lived with my grandparents now I'm living with my cousins," I said.

"Oh with your parents," Kix said.

"No… they died…" Kara's voice was low.

"Kara!" Meg'an yelled.

"There's one of them," Kara murmured.

"Oh I've been looking for you! I see you made friends!" she giggled.

"Meg'an this is Kix, Jack and… uh Kyle Guys this is Meg'an my cousin and my either cousin on my dads side not my moms," Kara said covering herself.

"Oh gosh that must be confusing," Kix said.

"Tell me about it," Kara had to learn a new story in a matter of days so it was confusing.

Kix nodded she believed Kara for now anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**5:**

The mission was suppose to be simple go in find out what they had in the crates and be out. But Wally and Kara new better there was no such thing as a perfect mission.

The rest of the team was sick with a cold the Speedster had it too but got over it and Kara well she never got it. The league was busy and that left it to Wally and Kara to save the day.

Kara flew beside the speedster looking ahead.

"don't you have superspeed too?" he asked.

"I'm not that fast and from the fact that Superman is slower than you and I'm slower than him I doubt I can keep up with you running I guess flying is more of my thing," Kara said.

Wally nodded Kara and him never really talked when the group split up she was either with Artimes or Robin.

"So hows Boy Wonder I thought he was immune to like everything," Kara smiled.

"He's only human I think?" he laughed nervously he was hideing something.

"You know him," Kara said.

"Yeah he's my best friend," he said, "Of course I know him?"

"Wally you know him we all know he doesn't have a girl name," Kara shot a smirk twords the fastest boy alive.

"I do but I'm not telling you…" he said.

"I wasn't expecting you too does anyone else no his-"

"Nope only me," he said.

"how?"

"I'm not as stupid as I look," he chuckled.

"Here," he pointed at a wharehouse.

Kara floated down slightly behind the speedster.

"Do we go in?" Kara hissed.

"I don't know this is usally Kaldar's call," Wally hissed.

"Code names Wally uh I mean KF," Kara corrected herself.

Kara saw it first the arrow.

"KF," Kara pushed the boy out of the way.

"That was a black arrow I'm not sure but doesn't a villain called Merlin carry a bunch of Black arrows?" Kara said she was crotching next to Wally.

"Yeah," Wally hissed back, "Artimes told me about him he never misses…"

"Lucky us," Kara murmered, "must be the4 guard… villains got smarter." She said threw clenched teeth.

"So what?"

"I doubt you can attack him with now real long distance powers," Kara said.

"Right but that doesn't meen you don't have laser vision, you shoot his hand I go tie him up he grabbed a random piece of rope from a belt." he said.

"You carry rope," Kara said bluntly.

She stood up looking for the shooter she barely dodged another black arrow. Where is he? She looked around barely seeing a man dressed in black she could only see half his face with a hood. She stared looking at his hand she could hear him scream and drop his arrow.

"Now Wally," she yelled a gust of wind blew her hair forward before she could fly u

She flew twords Wally Merlin was already tied up but he was thrashing and swearing.

"Why it isn't the hero's little spawns maybe you should go back to day care," he said.

Kara took this opportunity to punch him he was out cold.

"Harsh," Wally snickered.

Kara shrugged.

"Now what?" she said.

He pointed at the window on the large roof.

She put her head looking down toy man was there large teddy bears walked around carrying boxes.

"They look friendly enough?" Wally shrugged.

"Yeah they're probally Toy Mans a cyopaths Teddy Bears are defidently friendly," Kara said sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Go in," he sia dnurvously.

Kara didn't even reply she jumped threw the glass. Something was wrong he rpowers seemed weaker barely but she could feel it.

"Somethings wrong," Kara said as Wally jumped threw.

"Huh…"

"Nevermind… Hey brainless robots!"

They all looked at her the green glow in there eyes seemed oddly familiar.

They started to charge she punched the teddy bear head and suddenly a sharp pain ran threw her body she fell to her nees breathing hard.

"Kara!" Wally screamed.

"Code names KF!" she groaned.

"It's ok Kara we all know eachothers names here," a monotone voice said.

"Was that suppose to be funny," Wally blurted.

Kara made eye contact with him.

He pushed back a teddy bear and was about to rip his head off.

"Don't it has kryptonite in it it'll kill me if too much comes in contact Kara stood up wearily looking at the robot on the floor.

"Where are you Brainiac come and face me," Kara screemed.

"Kara… if he comes out what's the plan," he hissed.

She looked at the box.

"We don't hav eto we just need to follow the mission," she said another wave of nausea came over her.

She tore open the wooden crate.

"Remember the one in the bank she looked at the hundreds of boxes once he gets enough power he'll activate them," said Kara.

"And that would be bad," he said.

"Yes indeed Kid Flash," said a voice.

"Show yourself already so I can nock your head off," Kara said threw a wave of pain.

"Your growing weaker Kara you'll break slowly," said the voice.

Ingnoreing him Kara looked at Wally he broke the crate of the top in half.

"Light it on fire then light the crates on fire and do it fast," Kara said.

"Please speed is my thing," he ran the stick across the stone ground and it lit on fire suddenly he was zooming around and the crates were on fire. In the mean time Kara's nee's backled and she was on the floor.

Brainiac is right, she thought, it was only a matter of time till I break.

Wally came beside her he threw her over his shoulder like she was nothing and that was when Kara started to black out.

She woke up…

"_You should have brought her out the moment Brainiac came into view!" Conner yelled at Wally._

"_She was stubborn Conner I couldn't stop her," Wally said._

"_Heak with that she's only 13," Conner yelled._

"Almost 14," she said getting the two boys attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Kara laughed, "Me a cheerleader!"

Meg'an kept a straight face.

"You realize if I accidently kick someone I could like break there face," Kar said.

"Ok so that leaves Cheerleader out," she stared at the list of sports.

"Girls Basketball," she asked.

"If I am going to be in a sport it has to have a lot of padding," Kara spun around in Kara's favorite chair in Meg'an room.

Her room had a lot of pink's and purple. Not Kara's style.

"Football," Meg'an bursted Kara partially spat out her orange soda.

"It's perfect you just like nock into people and kick and uh throw it?"

"Meg'an considering your a cheerleader I would you would know more about it… Anyways why di I need a extracurricular sport?"

"It will keep your mind off… stuff," she spun around in her chair.

"Try it with all the guy's you may like it," she dragged Kara up.

"Kara's going to become a football player," she announced to the teenagers.

"No I'm not help me It think she may be trying to kidnap me!" Kara pleaded.

I have some extra gear Wally zoomed threw the Zeta tube and came back out with gear that is obviously now too small for him.

"I'll get mine," Conner said.

"Your not actually going to teach me how to play football?" Kara pleaded a look twors Robin who went to his room obviously to grab gear too.

The gear was too big for Kara it jumped up and down as she walked how was she going to run in it?

Conner said some gibberish and suddenly the ball was in Kara's hands not knowing what to do she started to run Robin tried to trip her but she dodged it. It actually wasn't too bad running.

She ran far Wally was up with her but couldn't seem to tackle her and she kept running hopeing she would find where the goal was because she really doesn't know. Next thing she knew Wally was no longer beside her.

She turned around.

"Did I do it?"

Conner using his Super hearing obviously herd, "You did it 20 yards ago…"

Kara stuck her tongue out at her cousin and ran back.

Kara indeed up falling in love with the sport it was amazing she liked how she didn't have to worry about hurting anyone because Kara wasn't sure but she thinks part of the point is to hurt people.

They went inside at 6:00 Meg'an thankfully with help of Zetanna and Airtimes made dinner while Rocket burned more things than Meg'an. They ate and messed around and did what normal teenagers would do.

"Well the girls can have a slumber party at my place I'm sure my mom wont mind," Airtimes said.

"Hello Meg'an why didn't I think of that we could do hair and make-up and talk about boys-"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Zetanna laughed.

"Uh guys how do we sleep and party at the same time?" Kara asked.

The other four older girls looked at each other then they dragged her threw the portal.

At Airtimes house her mom was home watching the news.

"Airtimes your home and you've brought Zetanna and Meg'an oh and who is this?" she asked her German accent was strong.

"Kara she's Kara," said Airtimes.

"Oh of course I've herd so much about you I'm guessing you three are having a slumber party?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Bye mom," Airtimes dragged Kara and the rest away possibly defending herself from an embarrassing moment.

"Do you have nail polish?" Zetanna asked.

"Yeah," she pulled out two small ones one was black and the other green.

"You realize Meg'an is green?" Rocket said.

"Don't worry I always bring spear stuff…" she pulled out a bag suddenly there was a big make up kit with about a dozen colors of nail polish.

"I swear Meg'an you can't get more girly," Zetanna said.

"Oh don't forget the hair curlers and straighteners!" she said excited ly digging threw her bag at that moment Airtimes made a gun in her mouth motion. Meg'an popped up and suddenly she started at Kara.

"Oh no you don't…" Kara said.

"Tie her down," Zetanna said.

Airtimes grabbed some jump rope and Kara stood up…

Meanwhile Airtimes's mom looked up stairs the whole building was shakeing and she herd giggleing upstairs.

"Oh gosh what could they be doing?"

**HAHA I thought I should include that in there anyways see ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"She calls herself Batgirl," said Batman.

"Her real name is Barbra Gordon daughter of Commissioner Gordon," Batman said.

"Does he know-"

"I'm not going to be the one to tell him…" Batman said.

"Wait Barbra?" Robin said his face looked vulnerable and young.

"No her?"

"No I only know her dad from Bats," he said his face hardened to his normal self.

"So we find her and offer her a spot on the team?"

Batman nodded.

They hurried to the Bio Ship Kara sat in her normal spot close to the window she liked to see outside of it.

"So you think she'll join?"

"I think she goes to my school?" Airtimes said.

"A kid calls her Babs, a junior he took a random picture of me the first day of school," Airtimes paused.

Robin stiffened when she said the part of the random kid taking picture.

"She never seemed like hero material," Airtimes shrugged.

"Yeah you would never think a 13 year old girl would be able to play football," Zetanna said.

"Almost 14," she stuck her tongue out.

"Here we are in Gotham," Meg'an landed the ship.

We climbed onto the roof top…

"Bats said this is her favorite spot to catch thugs so I guess we wait," Robin said.

"Good thing I brought my book," Kaldur said opening it the rest of us rolled our eyes.

We sat there for about an hour and Kara swore she kept hearing the Jeopardy theme song in her head. She was half tempted to ask Kaldur to read the book he brought out loud but kept her mouth quiet knowing she would probably regret it.

"What the-" the voice jolted Kara she looked at eh girl in the eyes intently they looked at each other for a second that's when Barbra ran she was a fast runner Kara had to give her that but Kara was an even faster fly she landed in front of her Barbra did a roundhouse kick.

Kara jumped but still got tripped she landed on her nee but quickly stood back up but Barbra was already running with a groan Kara started to fly next to her.

"We're not trying to kill you," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I know but If I join your little team they might tell my dad," she said.

"We won't tell your dad," Kara said Barbra stopped walking and Kara got a good look at her as she floated down she wasn't much taller than her she was petite small with wild brownish red hair and emerald green eyes if she took off her mask Kara had no doubt she was unbelievably beautiful

"Promise?" she said.

"Uh yeah… I promise." I said.

"Now come back with me," Kara said.

"Uh ok?" she said Kara laughed picking up the girl from under her armpits.

"Uh what are you doing?" she asked as we started lifting of the ground.

"Your too slow," Kara said.

"What no-"

"Don't worry I wont drop you," Barbra weighed nothing.

"Is she in?" asked Robin hopefully.

"Yeah I'm in? Do I know you?" she asked.

"Uh no I know your dad…" he said.

"No you don't know him but you know me," Airtimes pulled off her mask.

"Airtimes?"

"In the flesh," Airtimes smiled.

"So your like a team for like the justice league," she asked.

"Yeah we do the little stuff," Rocket shrugged.

"Awesome," she said.

"Like outside of Gotham?"

"Duh," Kara said.

"Even cooler we never travel at home dad is always working," Kara said.

"Guys," Meg'an pointed down some guys in masks were unlading a truck and Sportsmaster stood there with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey dad," Airtimes murmured Kara gave nervous glance to her friend she hated fighting her dad Kara knew that for the 3 months that she has known her if only thugs actually would stay in prison.

"The crates?" Wally said.

"There's more," Kara shuddered.

"Am I missing something?" Barbra asked.

"Explain later destroy now," Kara jumped into action flying down a bunch of thugs overwhelmed her she threw her arms back and they flew into a wall Kara using her heat vision started burning the boxes the rest were punching either the thugs or them.

"Duck!" a bowling ball whizzed above Kara's head and Kara looked back at Airtimes who was now in deep combat with her father. Another thug went to grab a stray gun on the ground and Kara sent laser vision at his hand and he dropped it. Kara pounded another crate till all that remained was stray pieces.

Soon everyone was down but Sports master there wasn't much the rest of the team could do but watch until one of them went down. Airtimes bow was on the other side of the room and she was out of arrows she was using a knife she kept in her utility belt for rainy days she dodged a sword to the chest. Sports master would never kill her hurt her but never kill her.

Suddenly a cold blade came from behind.

"Hello sister stop fighting dad and I'll let the little girl live," she said.

"_Can that actually penetrate your skin?" asked a voice thrw the phycic link._

"_Lets see," _KAra started to struggle she tried to slice herthroat it scratched KArabut not that deep but failed Kara punched her and she landed on the ground knocked out. Airtimes kicked her dad in the head and his head pounded on the pavement knocked out.

"This day keeps getting better and better," Bat girl said excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been told about beta reader and I've used with it sort of hates my computer so bare with me. **** Depressing I know :/**

**8**

It was snowing and cloudy like a blizzard but worse Kara had no idea where she was going she looked around still in a tank top, pink silk pants and bunny slippers that squeaked when she walked she regretted not wearing a jacket but who wears a jacket to bed.

She sighed she was dreaming but it all seemed so real the shivering the endless grey sky with only a slight tint to show the sun it was miserable she was alone and she couldn't find a living tree only endless snow bones and dead trees.

"Kara?" a voice made her turn around.

"Mom…" she gasped.

"Kara where are you?" it was her mom again.

"Mom I don't know?" she started looking around frantically.

"But you can't be alive your dead?" she said.

"No Kara honey we're in the phantom zone…" said my daid.

"No why how? IT's impossible," Kara fell to her nees and the wet water soaked threw her pijamas tears ran down her face as she grabbed her ears…

She was back in her bed she tugged her covers to her chin shivering she decided to come out of bed it was cold her bunny slippers made squeaky noises as she walked down the hall.

She walked threw the kitchen examining the pantry she grabbed the hot coco mix and turned on the kettle.

"Can't sleep?" a voice said Kara grabbed a random knife from the counter.

"Kara it's just me?" Robin put his hands up.

"Jeez Kara it's just me," he put his hands up laughing.

"Gosh Robin I could have killed you?" Kara gsped putting the knife down on the counter.

"Please? Kill me?" he smirked.

"So what are you doing here so late at night?" I asked.

"Well Bats he's being overbearing lately I decided to sleep here for a few days…" he pointed at the dark red couch.

"You realize there are guest bedrooms," I pointed at the hall pulling out Ice cream from the fridge.

"Yeah I didn't want to wake any of you," he said.

I pulled off my slippers and threw them at a wall which banged loudly with a soft squeak we both stopped talking and the home stayed silent, "I'm sure they can handle you you did scare me and I have super hearing…"

"So why are you here," he asked.

Kara hesitated, "Nightmares…"

"About what," he asked.

"My parents being in the phantom Zone," she blurted.

"The Phantom zone wasn't that where like prisoners went from krypton?"

"Yeah impossible there dead," Kara shook there head looking down she would cry a hand went on her shoulder.

"I believed it only for a second and a sense of relief came over me but… but… it's impossible," suddenly the tears came out quickly the boy Boy wonder patted her back.

"Maybe it isn't, it might of have not got destroyed with krypton," Robin said softly.

"I doubt it?" Kara managed a shaky breath.

The pot went off and Kara slid off the stool and turned off the kettle she put the powder in the dark green mug and stirred it together taking a shallow sip. The stuff was thick and rich it was one of Kara's favorite treats.

"I'm getting tired," Kara walked to her bed it wasn't true Kara wasn't tied she didn't want to face her parents but mostly she didn't want to face Robin.

Kara closed the door behind her in her room and sat on her bed laid down slowly and desperate and tied to stay awake.

Kara ended up falling asleep but luckily didn't have many odd dreams she woke up at 9:00 am and came to the kitchen Meg'an was trying to flip pancakes but kept failing while Conner held her around the waist and tried to help guide her hands.

Wally and Airtimes were sitting on the couch in each others arms Kara felt alone she hd no idea where Zetanna and Rocket were but they were late sleepers boy wonder hanged by his legs from the pan tray with the gap.

"What are you doing," Barbra came in threw the portal Kara was right Barbra was strikeiingly pretty. Robin did a flip and blushed I like gymnastics but I'm straight I promise.

"I've herd that before from one of my best friends he loves Gymnastics," she smiled tucking her redish brown air behind her ear.

Airtimes suddenly stood up and dragged boy wonder by his hooded sweatshirt into the hallway.

"Uh what was that about," Barbra said.

"Don't worry my girlfriend isn't always this temperamental at least sometimes mostly," Wally scratched his head.

"I go to school with her she's a lot calmer," Barbra said.

"I herd both of you!"

"Watcha making," she sat on a stool next to Kara.

"Uh pancakes there's some on the floor if you want to look," Conner said with a laugh.

"Wait is he serious," she asked.

"I'm always serious," Conner said in a Batman voice.

"Welcome to the family," Kara said.

Kaldur walked in.

"Can you put your nose in something else rather than a book come on Kaldur we kissed on new years and all of a sudden your ignoring me," she snapped.

"Raquel I'm sorry there's been some stress lately something I just learned about," he said.

"Something you can't share with me?"

He paused turning around.

"Raquel it's not something simple… Raquel " he said.

"And you think our lives are simple take a graze at things there is a freaking robot trying to Kara Artimes is like being attacked by her father a bunch if you haven't noticed in general a lot of us have been having dad issues and I mean adopted dad too," she snapped as Kadar's face rang with pain, "Tell me your dads not-"

"He's Black Manta are you happy Raquel," the normally cool headed guy stormed off leavening Raquel speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

"Just be careful you two see anything and call me…"

"Dad," Barbra groaned, "We'll be fine she like knows how to fight…" she pointed at me and I blushed.

"Ok be careful and it was nice to finally meet the Kara from that book club your in," Comissioner Gordon smiled.

We walked out the door and Kara finally bursted out into laughter, "Book club?"

"What else was I suppose to tell him?"

"The truth?" Kara suggested.

"Knowing him he'll freak, gosh I wish my dad would just disappear sometimes," she groaned.

"No you don't," Kara kept her voice low.

"I'm sorry Kara I didn't mean too," she said sadly.

"So when's is this friend of yours meeting us?" Kara asked.

"Oh yeah Dick he's meeting us at the diner I think you'll like him," she said.

"Here it is…"

She pointed at the diner and opened the door for Kara she walked in shallowly.

"BABS!" a kid screamed.

"Gosh I've been waiting for you!" he seemed like a year older than Kara a foot taller with messy black hair and bright blue eyes a wicked smile that seemed oddly familiar.

"I'm Kara," she smiled shaking his hand.

"Dick Grayson," he smiled.

This seemed familiar but Kara couldn't put her finger on it.

"Guys lets get a hot dog or something I'm always late for the movie when I'm with you," giggled Barbra starting to look at the menu.

Kara pulled out her wallet (another gift from Meg'an).

"Like pink," Dick asked.

"Hate it," Kara looked at Barbra and they share a giggle Dick looked like he was trying to suppress something that Kara couldn't quite make sense of.

"Come on we'll be late," Barbra said just as the man gave Kara the hot dog Barbra was already dragging her two best friends off to the movie theater.

Once they were in the movie Dick and Barbra sat next to each other Kara was glad for the sense of normalcy in her life.

Suddenly a scene in the movie made Kara jump.

"Dude," Dick laughed, "stay traught…"

Traught…. She's herd it before from boy wonder maybe at his school he made it a thing. Once the movie was over they walked outside it was ten and dick opted to walk the two girls the Gordon's house where Barbra and Kara would have a sleep over. Kara had a sense of being followed… Kara walked faster her legs felt like jelly… what if it was some sort of villain that would so blow Barbra's and Kara's identities.

Kara tried resisting the urge to not look behind her but it was too hard the second he looked around she saw a pure white cat it was cute. Kara turned around petting the cat its fur was soft and it purred as Kara petted it. That's when suddenly something happened something like helicopter the moment Kara looked up she saw it a giant Brainiac. Fear ran threw Kara threw jolts she wanted to cry to sob almost. Not now.

Dick obviously saw it too.

Barbra looking at the door of her house.

"You two get inside I have to go home… to er warn Alfred he's old," Dick in a matter of seconds was gone Barbra and Kara nodding ran inside there was a note on the kitchen table.

"STAY HERE," it exclaimed.

"My dad there is probably more of these and-" looking at her distraught friend Kara frowned.

"I'm not letting them take my second home," she said.

She tore off her t shirt and jeans revealing he outfit Barbra did the same and put her mask over her face.

"We need to be careful about this, Kara what I am trying to say is don't be an idiot," said Barbra.

"I'm heading to metropolis," Kara said.

"Alone," she frowned.

"Fight the one in Gotham with robin and Batman but the mother ship is probably in metropolis looking for me Connor and, Superman," Kara rushed out the door floating up.

Barbra stood there, "So much for not being an idiot Kara."

**So sorry it is short but Barbra muttering how stupid Kara is being seemed like a fantastic ending.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Ok Kara had to admit trying to punch a piece of metal head on was sort of stupid the moment she did it she regretted it.

"OW…" she murmured.

Machines were below Connor was still working on getting them out of harm's way he looked tired it was almost morning it would have been nice to see the sun rise if she wasn't constantly fighting robots who want to kill her and take over earth in the mean time.

Superman looked like he was having an easier time he punched robots and they flew backwards she admired there protégé's work she dodged a robots laser and using her laser vision fried it. She remembered a few days ago cooking using her laser vision with Wally good times.

Lost in thought the Robot almost hit Kara this time if Connor didn't push it out of the way Connor sent a weird look behind him before he was off to find more civilians.

Kara managed to looked around for a few seconds to find a robot to kill that's when she saw it it was bigger than the others if Kara were to defeat it she could stop the war.

_If only we were to find something to defeat it if only we were super human he took all our laser guns all our weapons all we have is our fists and that one do anything. Kara watched her parents at the table they had a candle burning it was the only light sorce._

He brought out a gun and pointed it at Superman.

Time seemed to freeze for Kara the man her cousin one of her last true family members he couldn't die he was the worlds hero the champion if he died the world might very well die with it. Kara dived in the way of the beam and poof she was gone Conner seeing what happened let out some sort of man scream. She was gone the girl he thought of as a sister gone from life. Dead…

Superman turned around the beam was out of energy.

Superman must of realized that robot was the power source to he sent his laser vision at it… it crumpled at the knees and the rest of the robots did so civilians cheered but Connor didn't cheer.

"We did it," Superman not knowing what has happened but the moment he saw Conner's face he immediately knew something was wrong.

"She's dead Kara's dead and it's your fault," Connor fell at the knees and cried the only thing left was her cape Superman grabbed it.

"Superman," the electronic device rang threw his ear.

"What stopped it," Batman said.

"She's dead he said pressing the microphone," he said.

"I don't think robots have genders," Batman said confused.

"The robot is defeated but Kara she… "Clark looked down.

All Clark could here was soft breathing… send the team to the cave so we can tell them about there teammate.

The team messed around celebrating the victory Batman wanted to wait he couldn't tell them he could see how they were a family how Kara was there family.

Superman and Super boy appeared threw the zeta tube.

"We did it Supes," Wally said.

"Connor what's wrong?" Meg'an asked.

"Where's Kara," Batgirl said but she wasn't stupid she knew the answer she knew Kara was going to be an idiot.

With a shaky voice Conner explained how Kara was hero how he saved Superman Conner wouldn't make contact with his mentor he blamed him it was his fault Kara was dead it was his fault all his faukt. He brought out the cape piece. That's all we can bury, Connor thought absently. The team perhaps was in shock known spoke they could only here Meg'an's soft crying after a while Meg'an ran to her room.

Wally held Airtimes she didn't cry but she had a blank look on her face one that it made it look like she had been stabbed in the stomach multiple times.

"She can't be dead," Robin piped up.

"I'm sorry," Batman said.

"She can't be dead," he screamed louder.

"Robin I saw it-"

"Your all lying she can't be dead," Robin suddenly snapped. _ I'm anything but traught…._he thought absently. He was with her last night he wanted o tell her everything he should have told her everything she wouldn't tell anyone….oh gosh… Robin thought she really is dead… he opened the door to his temporary room. He remembered Kara throwing those dreaded bunny slippers that Meg'an gave her against the wall he remembered teasing her about the wallet that Meg'an gave her. He chuckled softly Meg'an was a horrible gift giver.

"Robin," It was Wally's voice, "Dick…"

She was dead… but she couldn't be….

**Again really short….sorry….but this isn't over and I hope a part in the future of the book doesn't make you cry because I hate that and I'll probably cry writing it… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Has anyone spoken with Connor," Airtimes said softly.

"No… he ran away… Bats told me," Robin said the team looked at him.

"He finally snapped," Rocket said.

Barbra stayed quiet she hated funerals her moms her aunts.

She looked at the picture of Kara there were two there was one of Kara alone and another with the team.

The league all came in at once… what an odd carpool…

It was an open service the place was crowded with random people that Kara must have save to the brim the team sat in the front row we were considered her family most likely because it was the only family she had.

Meg'an cried she had lost Kara and her true love both in the same day Airtimes knew this was especially hard on the Martian Airtimes was better at hiding her emotions but like the rest of the team she was ready to cry.

"So how have you been," Zetanna sat down next to Airtimes.

"It's weird seeing her face on the news they think they know her but only we do," Airtimes quickly wiped a tear away.

"I know it's really weird there are rumors on the news about Connor committing suicide, we all know that's a load of crap," Zetanna, "He ran away Zetanna looked at the Martian to cope he'll be back soon."

Grateful for her friends hope Meg'an nodded.

Wally had a blank look on his face.

"She would have a kick out of this funeral," he said.

"She still will," Robins face was shallow and cold he has been in denial since it happened not talking to anyone Wally only sees Robin getting food and for training.

Wally sighed the team won't fight him Robin has to come to his senses on his own like Connor has to come back on his own. Wally may be the only one on the team who knows his identity besides Airtimes who partially beat the boy to a pulp when she found out he simply chuckled and told her to stay traught Robin doesn't stay stuff like that anymore.

Then there was Barbra her and Kara were tight best friends then when she died Barbra wasn't the same Kara told her dad that she moved away but Gordon probably figured the whole truth out he was detective after all.

Wally didn't notice the reception starting and Barbra going up to speak first.

"Super Girl obviously doesn't know all of you but if you met her she would act like she's known you her whole life that was who Super Girl was a friend the team and I… we were her family…" Barbra started to cry, "She didn't have much blood family but I never believed family to be defined by blood more by heart I knew that was what Super girl believed too. I want the world to know that if any of us were to almost die and Kara were able to save us she would do it for anyone not just Superman she may just do if for a complete stranger without a second thought... I'll miss her… We'll miss her she was an amazing friend, hero, she was like my sister so yes she was also an amazing sister… Wherever she is know I know in my heart that she is ok…"

If Kara were able get back the world would probably kill her… She looked at her parents who were alive and well… well her mom was alive and well at least her dad was slowly dyeing by some infection because he got stabbed she needed to get home. If only they knew she wasn't dead she would watch them when she slept crying morning over her she watched Barbra's speech this stuff it was making Kara crazy. One week in the phantom zone and she is almost already ready to give up

Doing a hand stand on a 10 ft bar always seemed to clear Dick's head but today it seemed not to be working every time he would think of a possibility on how Kara lived it would turn out wrong he felt like he was on one of those game shows. _'Possibilities on how Kara got evaporated and lived' _

One month since she's died exactly no word from Conner and the team while it still goes on missions without the two super strength heroes the team can't seem to function without them. Even Wally is acting all wacko he can't even crack a good joke anymore.

"Master Richard," said Alfred.

"Dick," Dick mumbled to himself.

"Master Bruce would like to speak with you," he said.

This infuriated Bruce he should understand he should help Dick find out where Kara is… He jogged to the clock and swung it open his feet were cold on the stone steps that led to the cave. Bruce had his mask off and was typing at his computer.

"You were right," Bruce didn't even look at Dick.

"What?"

"She's alive," he said.

Suddenly Dick gasped he ran to him, "Where is she is she well-"

"She's in the phantom zone," he said.

"Isn't that where they keep criminals," Robin's voice lowered it was dangerous in there criminals everywhere they could be killing her as we speak.

"How do we get there?" Robin asked.

"Via boom tube he said I've been working on one that can go to the phantom zone in case anything like this happened as I finished I realized if Kara was truly dead there would be ashes or something not just her cape… and the thing worse than dyeing is going to the phantom zone… I've already called the team… But Dick… Connors still nowhere to be found," said Bruce, "And that is coming from someone who can track almost everyone."

Robins stomach lurched.

Batman put on his mask," The rest are on their way," he gave Robin his mask sighing he put it on… "I can't keep the secret of being Dick much longer…"

The Zeta tube opened and Bruce looked at Robin nodded, "We'll talk about that later…"


End file.
